


Pretty and I know it

by ELSA1312



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELSA1312/pseuds/ELSA1312
Summary: Will discusses his looks and sexuality with Hannibal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever works and I have not decided whether to continue or not. Depends on the reaction of readers, if any.

Will arrived for his scheduled appointment and took his usual seat opposite Dr Lecter. He was feeling particularity provocative today, after his night with Margot and decided that now was a good time to tease out a few issues he had been mulling over about the good Doctor.

“Do you have a physical attraction to me Hannibal?”

Although the reaction on Doctor Lecter’s face was minuscule, it was there and Will could feel his interest immediately.

“A strange start to our session tonight Will, what brought this on?”

Will paused for a moment before leaping forward with the topic. “I was just wondering, you look at me like you want to eat me sometimes, and yet you keep our sessions and discussion vague and poetic at the same time and to be honest I keep expecting you to declare your love for me and then nothing.....”

Hannibal said nothing for at least a minute, then said “Is this your attempt to tell me that you are fluid in your sexuality Will? I won’t deny that I find you physically attractive, however I believe that whilst our relationship thus far has been unusual, I was not under the impression that we had straddled that line between friendship and intimacy. Tell me Will, what is your experience with the romantic attentions of men?”

Will, usually very tight lipped about his past and in particular his past relationships, decided at that moment that he had nothing to lose by being open and honest about this particular subject. Even armed with this information he felt that Hannibal would remain professional and not breach his confidence so went on:

“I know how I look, always have, and from quite a young age I had the attention of both sexes, to the point that when there was a connection it did not matter about the gender. Whether that was because I had an unusual start in life or not I am not sure.

When I was eleven a boy at school told me that I looked like a girl with my curly hair and pretty face and I did not know if he was trying to be mean or pay me a compliment, so I hit him out of confusion. He said I was mean and I could feel the hurt rolling right off of him. I apologised and said he shouldn’t tell a boy that he was pretty, and he said why not? You are pretty. We became good friends until my dad moved us to the next job and I believe he was probably my first crush. He was a couple of years older, really tall and did not care that I was scruffy and poor and we hung out in the evening and he made me feel good about myself. We did nothing that could be described as sexual but he did sometimes hold me hand, run his fingers through my hair and one time he kissed me on the cheek. And that was that.”

Hannibal considered Will for a moment and could imagine him at a tender age and the admiring glances confused boys would give him, for Will was beautiful now in his mid to late thirties, so as a juvenile he would have been just as beautiful. Without tipping his hand, he decided to be bold and reveal a little of his thoughts.

“I can imagine how your looks would have attracted a great deal of interest from both boys and girls, and I will admit that I do feel a physical attraction to you Will, but I can say that I am attracted to all things of beauty. However not all attention is positive, did you have any problems with anyone showing too much interest, and how did you deal with this?”

“Well, yes, I did, but not until a few years later when I was fifteen.

There was a boy in my school, again he was a senior, and he sometimes was a bit rough with me, taking the piss out me and my scruffy clothes, my looks and my lack of physical prowess. I was a bit skinny, not really into sports and had been advanced by two years so just looked out place in class in general. But I knew he just had a crush on me and this was how it came out.

One night I was late going home and I had to walk a good distance so it was dark by the time I got near our house. About a half a mile before I was home I felt someone watching me and this guy came up to me and asked if I had seen his dog. Well as you can imagine I always loved dogs, and so being the naive idiot that I was I offered to help him look. He said the dog had wondered off behind some nearby buildings and that is when he jumped me. Anyway, he got me to the floor and I could tell what was coming, but before he even got so far as trying to take down my pants he was pulled off me and he ran. It was dark, but I could just make out the guy who saved me and it was the boy from school who had been mean to me. He had followed me to make sure I got home safe.

His name was Mike, and he and I started seeing each other after that. Nothing too serious, but again I was attracted to him and although we weren’t together in public because both of us were wary of being caught, it was Louisiana after all, we did have a brief affair and yes, we had sex.”

Hannibal looked at his watch and found the session was up, although he did not want it to end. He said to Will “it seems our time is up for now, but I would like to continue this in our next session if you are agreeable.”

Will, although not exactly getting the response he wanted, said “Yeah, I guess now I have started it would be a shame not to tell you more. Until next time, Doctor Lecter”.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here is a bit more, feel free to comment.

Next session:

“Hello Will, do please come in.”

Will took his seat. Hannibal noticed how good Will looked today, a pleasing flush to his face, new clothing, a pair of what may have been tailored pants and a white button down that set his dark hair and blue eyes off, a treat for tired eyes. Hannibal stopped himself, amused at the whimsy he was feeling. Very unusual!

“Hello Doctor Lecter, how are you today? And do we continue our previous session where we left it?”

“We can do what ever you like Will, although I can assure you that I am very interested in hearing about your past.”

Will regarded Hannibal for a beat, to see if he was serious, and truth be told he was eager to tell him more. However, his motive for doing so was unclear, and he was beginning to think that his own interest in an affair with Doctor Lecter for reasons other than entrapment was beginning to emerge.

“Ok, where were we?” Will knew full well where they were, but was interested to see if the Good Doctor was paying as much attention as he hoped he was.

“I believe you had left it off where you had divulged that you and mike had had sex when you were fifteen.”

“Oh yeah, I remember”

“So you were very young to have had penetrative sex?”

“Yes I guess I was. Mike was very gentle and he was as scared as I was even though he was older. It didn’t last though as my Dad got a new job in another area. I cried when we said goodbye. He went on to be a very successful lawyer, and we do keep in touch believe it or not. He has a wife and kids, and I guess like me he was just reacting to the attraction.”

“It is interesting that you keep in touch. Is this by phone, in person? Sorry if I am prying.”

“That’s fine, it is weird I guess. Well we meet up about twice a year. We don’t do anything other than have a few beers and a meal. He says he still loves me but his family come first and I agree they do. Just because we had a fling when we were kids gives me no claim over him”.

Hannibal took a moment to digest this. The idea of another man, an ex love no less, meeting with Will twice a year, risking losing his family for the chance to meet interested him and he found himself a little jealous. Will was starting to be even more interesting than he already was and Hannibal could not wait to hear about any more men out there longing for the profiler.

“How long before you met someone else?” He blurted out, shocking himself with how direct he had been.

Will raised his eyebrow. Interesting, he had never known Hannibal be so direct.

“I went to college in New Orleans and went out with a couple of girls but they didn’t last. I think I withdrew into myself when I started my studies and with having to work my way through I was not really free much for dating. My next relationship with a man was with one of the tutor’s. Oh dear, there is a bit of a pattern developing on the face of it, but I promise you Doctor Lector I do not have a kink for older men”.

“Don’t worry Will, sometimes we find ourselves in a pattern of behaviour that is just coincidence. Do go on.”

Will continued, “Actually he was not that much older, and he was 28 and very different from Mike. His name was Eli and he was a gentle soul. We had to keep things on the downlow of course, so he did not lose his position, but it lasted a good 6 months. My dorm was really abysmal and he let me stay with him as much as I wanted, he fed me, supported me with my studies and was a really gentle lover. It only ended because I was a little shit and met someone else. Basically I cheated on him, and to this day I regret it but I think I realised I was too young to be getting in too deep with Eli.”

Hannibal, whilst remaining calm on the outside, was beginning to get slightly turned on at the thought of Will dating more than one person. What could have happened to him for the transformation to the Will he met a year before. This was becoming very very interesting.

“I will not judge you and you were probably reacting with your empathy if Eli was becoming too attached. Am I to take it that was your last relationship with a man?”

“Oh God no, we have another fifteen or so years to cover. Don’t worry we don’t have to keep on with this, if you don’t want to.”

“Of course I am interested to hear more. And perhaps getting this off your chest will assist with your therapy.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more about Will’s past loves

The next session Will began without being prompted.

“Before I go on I should explain about the affair that broke me and Eli up. It was someone my own age, a guy I met at a bar when a few of my class mates met up one night. I was not really a great socialisor, but I did try every now and then and this particular night we were celebrating finishing a particularly gruelling subject. I had quite a bit to drink when a guy called James came up to me and started touching my ass. There was an instant connection, not just the booze talking, and the next thing we were behind the bar making out. Went back to his and yes we went to bed. God I remember how uncomplicated it felt just being with someone young, no drama, just fucking, you know?”

Will looked at Hannibal and could see he was not happy about the crude way he had expressed himself but then he said “Yes Will I think I do know, although it has been years since I had that feeling I must admit.”

Will was instantly interested “Who were you with?”

“I believe we are talking about you Will, although if you would like to go to my house for dinner after tonight’s session I would be willing to discuss over dinner?”

“Yeah sure sounds good” Will was not passing that up, he loved Hannibal’s food, although not always sure who he was eating.

“Do go on. So you broke up with Eli due to your relationship with James. Did that last?”

“For a while, but I was really busy and it petered out. It was just sex, not a long term thing. I didn’t really go out with anyone else until after College, and it wasn’t until I was walking the beat after the academy that I met someone else. Oh God, again this guy was much older, and I mean a lot older!”

“How much older?”

“About 30 years older” Will could see Hannibal’s shock, he wasn’t sure he should continue, but decided he would not be judged, and actually it was a good story.

“A guy was being hassled by a bunch of youths, he was in his early fifties, wearing a suit and carrying a case, and all I really did was chase them off. He was so grateful that he asked my name and precinct so he could send his compliments through to my sergeant. I didn’t see the harm so I told him. The next day a parcel came for me, a really beautiful watch, nothing so crass as a Rolex, but a really nice one, and his name and address was on the tag, with a phone number.”

“Seems like a nice gesture, although probably against the rules to take a gift?”

“Yeah, so I told my sergeant and he said I should really return it. So that’s why I got in touch. I looked him up first, he was an investment banker with his own firm. He was loaded! Anyway I called him and we arranged to meet that evening outside the station after my shift. We met, and when I said I wouldn’t take the watch he looked really hurt, and he said I had saved him which sounded a little dramatic. He asked if at least I would meet him for a drink and for some reason I said yes.”

Hannibal was really beginning to see a pattern with Will and older men that he was not acknowledging himself. Perhaps there were some issues around being looked after by a father   
Figure. He let Will continue at his own pace.

Will went on “He was such a gentleman, and he admitted to me when we were drinking that he was gay and had recently come out to his wife and grown up kids and whilst he was still living with them he was able to lead his own life and that he wanted to know if I was interested in going out with him. I said yes, not sure why exactly but I was attracted to him and I knew straight away that he would not hurt me. He asked if I was worried about the age difference and I said I wasn’t, although I was only 23, and he was 52, he looked good for his age.”

“How long did it last?” Asked Hannibal, still not quite believing what he was hearing.

“About 6 years. He died. Had cancer, and it broke my heart, seeing him waste away like he did. His family was with him at the end, and they let me be there with him too. His wife was really lovely, and he had two daughters, both older than me, but they didn’t judge him or me, they just loved him. His name was Henry.”

“I am really sorry Will, that must have been tough.”

“Even though I didn’t want it he left me some money. That’s how I bought my property at Wolf Trap. I moved from New Orleans that year and came to work at the Academy and I have isolated myself a bit out there. I do have more tales for you though, I haven’t been a monk.”

“Shall we finish there for now, and go to my home for dinner. I think it is time I shared a little of myself with you now. “

“Ok, great I can’t wait.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will goes to Hannibal’s home and they share some more

They drove in separate cars, Will having every intention of driving himself home after dinner. On arrival Hannibal handed him a glass of wine, white and fruity, and sat him down at the kitchen island while he got his apron on and began to select and prepare to cook the meal.

“What are we having? asked Will.

“I thought we would have something fairly light, just a pepper and mushroom frittata, if that is ok?”

“Of course, sounds just what the Doctor ordered, although I am sure it will have your usual flair.”

Hannibal got on with chopping and whisking and Will decided he wanted to hear a little bit about Hannibal’s past as ventured:

“Don’t forget dinner and information was promised, you have heard a lot about my past experiences with the less than fair sex, let’s hear about yours?”

“I fear my past is a bit more mundane than yours. My first male lover was while I was in Paris as a young man, and he was a young man of equal age, although he was what you could describe as quite effeminate compared to myself. Francois. He threw himself at my feet and into my bed. It was fun for a while, but got stale very quickly. He was pretty enough, but I have to say, he was probably nowhere near as pretty as you at the same age. His nose was too long, his chin quite weak, and his eyes small and grey. What did your lovers tell you about your looks Will? What did Henry tell you?”

Will was a bit embarrassed by the question, and although he accepted that he was good looking, he was not one for dwelling on something like that, but after Hannibal revealed his own experience thought it best to share.

“Henry told me I was beautiful, but I tried to tune that kind of thing out. I told you earlier I know how I look and the interest it gets me, even now when I am in my late thirties, but I hate it really. He used to wax poetic about my big blue eyes, my pretty mouth and my elfin ears. Yes, you heard! I hate them, and try to cover them with my hair, that’s why I keep it longer. Look at them!”

And he lifted his hair to show Hannibal his ears. Hannibal smiled and said “I have already noticed your ears Will, and Henry was right, they are very elfin. Very beautiful as is the rest of you. Probably best we change the subject I think lest I make a fool of myself.”

“Yes, that is a good idea. What shall we talk about then. Do you want to tell me about any other lovers, male or female, or shall I tell you about my next lover, male that is, because after Henry I did date a woman, but that lasted as long as it took for her to figure out I was a mess. My empathy led me to the teaching post at the Academy and by the time I was in my early thirties, and had immersed myself in studying and lecturing about serial killers, I was becoming more and more withdrawn.”

This piqued Hannibal’s interest somewhat but not so much as his interest in hearing about Will’s next lover. “When did you meet someone you had a connection to then?”

“Well I had a couple of brief affairs with guys I met in bars. I told you it was easy to get the interest of anyone, and sex with men seems more uncomplicated than sex with women. I do like men who are bigger than me, although that is not difficult, and they don’t have to have money or status, just treat me right. I did meet one guy who liked to hurt me. That backfired when I realised what was going on. You find abusers everywhere I guess. I had to break his jaw in the end, I got sick of being covered in bruises after sex, and one night he was being so rough he nearly knocked me out. I turned the tables on him and kicked him in the jaw and left the hotel. He didn’t try to contact me again. He knew I was in the FBI. Well sort of, so I knew he wouldn’t.”

Hannibal imagined the scene, and Will finding himself with a man who was violent towards him, and he wished he knew his name and contact details.

“I am very sorry you went through that. Some people get their kicks from marking up their lovers, like branding their property.”

I would never be like that with you Will, Hannibal thought but did not say.

“Let’s eat now”.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, some sexy times, and please forgive me for this being very tame, I have never written porn, or sex at all. Your thoughts would be great

Dinner, although simple was delicious. Dessert was a Creme Brûlée that was already made and they finished off with coffee.

“ Would you like a glass of whiskey before you go Will? I guess that may impair your driving as you have already had a glass of wine. Or you could use my guest room, if your dogs can manage without you for the night?”

“I think they will be fine, so yes to the whiskey and bed. Or we could share!”

Hannibal was hoping for this response but could not have predicted it, but then that was Will all over, entirely unpredictable.

“Are you sure? I would not want to spoil our thus far friendship by introducing romance into the mix. And there is Alana to consider. We are still romantically linked. Or I could end it if you wished to remove that complication?”

“Hey I was only suggesting sex, not marriage, so don’t feel that you have to change your life. Or have I shocked you?”

“Perhaps you have and maybe I want more than that with you. I was not lying when I told you that I found you beautiful and my feelings for you are complicated and maybe I don’t want to share myself with both you and Alana. I do not have deep feelings for Alana, like I believe I could have for you.”

“I just don’t want the blame, that’s all I am saying, if Alana found out you ended it for me, she will probably hate me more than she already does.”

Hannibal was growing weary of Alana already and did not want to keep this conversation going so he got up from his chair, strode over to Will and pulled him upright. His actions even shocked himself, but continued by kissing Will firmly but passionately on the mouth. Will reciprocated his kiss and placed his hands on Hannibal’s ass and squeezed.

“Ok, I get the message, let’s get on with it.”

And with that they went up to the bedroom.

Will was a little taken aback by the decor of the room but was stripping his clothes off as soon as he went over the threshold. He saw Hannibal watching him, but not really the shy boy he played with no hang ups whatsoever about his body, he continued.

“Well come on then, you need to get out of your clothes too, or this is going to become really embarrassing.”

“Sorry, I am just floored by your perfect skin, and I have to say you really do not have anything to be ashamed about”

“Oh yeah, I know. I am hoping you are equally endowed,”

And Hannibal removed his clothes and Will was pleased to see he was!

They both moved to the bed and it also became clear who was going to top, as Will was laying on his back with Hannibal over him.

“I was not sure what position you would prefer, are you usually the one penetrated?”

“Not always but don’t worry, we can swap over later if you want.”

“Let’s just take this one step at a time.”

And with that they began to move together, Hannibal beginning to explore Will with his hands, his teeth and his tongue. Will was not shy either and he did the same until Hannibal prepared him and fucked him with gusto. They reached a climax together and once they were both cleaned up they lay entwined together until morning.

The next morning Will woke up to an empty bed and to the smell of cooking coming from downstairs. He relieved himself and used some of Hannibal’s toothpaste on his finger to freshen his breath, and slipped on his boxers and t shirt and went downstairs.

“Morning Will, I hope you slept well. I thought I would make you some pancakes this morning, I hope you like them.”

“Love them, it was one of my favourite meals growing up. Cheap to make so we had them a lot.”

“Good, I am pleased to hear that. Help yourself to coffee.”

Will got some coffee and sat at the kitchen island where Hannibal had placed some table settings for breakfast.

“So where do we go from here Hannibal. Do we continue as we were with sessions twice a week, or shall we move them to your bedroom?”

“I would like to think we can do both, if you are amenable, but now I have had a taste of you Will, I want more, and I will not share. If you cannot handle that then I feel we must not continue.”

“Yeah, I kinda feel the same, so you really need to end it with Alana immediately. And with regards to the session, can we just have them in our homes, I think that we need to remove the professional part of our relationship from the agenda. I also think I need to be honest with you about some other things.”

“I thought there were some things you were not telling me. But please can we, for now, just bask in the glow of our night together for a little longer. I find myself falling for you and I want to keep that feeling for a little longer. I have no doubt that I will be able to forgive you for whatever it is, and I hope you forgive me for past transgressions too.”

After breakfast they went to shower together, keeping their touches tender and explorative, Hannibal washing Wills hair, Will taking every opportunity to touch Hannibal’s firm sexy ass, and after their shower they dressed and Will left for Wolf Trap, agreeing to meet there that night to continue.....

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy ending.

The next day Hannibal went to Wolf Trap. He took food, sure that Will would not have sufficient provisions to make anything suitable. He also took a couple of bottles of wine and a bottle of bourbon. He would have taken Will much more if he thought the profile would accept them, but he knew how fiercely independent he was, and how accepting gifts would be too far too soon.

Hannibal could have easily guessed the subject of Will’s confession, and was already preparing to forgive him. Just this morning Hannibal called Alana Bloom and told her he needed to excuse himself from further romantic contact, and that he had feelings for someone else. She took it about as well as predicted, already speculating that Will had something to do with it, and warned Hannibal to be careful, that Will was acting as a honey trap for Jack Crawford, who had suspicions still, even though he had been provided with so much evidence that he was innocent of being the Chesapeake Ripper.

Will came to the door, looking relaxed and fluffy haired, presumably from a recent shower. He came up to Hannibal and kissed him by way of a greeting.

“Hey handsome, glad you came. We definitely need to talk.”

“I brought dinner so let’s eat first.”

“Ok, but not sure I will do it justice, I have butterflies, from nerves, for so many reasons.”

“Will, I can assure you that there can be very little that you can surprise me with, given the last few months, so just relax and enjoy the food.”

Hannibal plated up, it was a goulash of beef and sautéed potatoes, with some very tender sprouting broccoli on the side. It was delicious, and Will ate the lot.

“That was delicious. Thank you. I have some ice cream if you did not bring dessert. Shop bought I am afraid.”

“I thought you might be dessert Will.”

“ Very presumptuous Hannibal, but so soon after the food?”

Will didn’t want to spoil the mood, and was also quite keen to get Hannibal in bed again, but the shadow of the truth was still hanging over them.

“I have to tell you now, I have been working with Jack to get you to admit something, but I don’t want to do that any more, and I have told him nothing, mainly because so far I have had nothing to tell him, nothing concrete that is. I know you are the Chesapeake Ripper, but I don’t care, I would run away with you tomorrow if you want me to.”

Hannibal said nothing for a bit, and showed no sign that he was shocked or concerned, angry or sad. Poker faced is probably the best expression for it.

“I know Will, and although it took a while to figure out what you were up to, I forgive you. You must promise no more lies though. From this point onwards we must be honest with each other. With regard to running away together, I don’t think we need to do that if Jack has nothing. You simply need to tell him you were wrong. However, if you wanted to go away with me for another reason, I might be agreeable to that.”

“Maybe I do want a fresh start, somewhere we could just be ourselves, no more profiling serial killers. Just living with one, although I must admit I don’t think I could deal with you killing just because someone was rude. They would have to be guilty of heinous crimes.”

“Ok, I have homes in Other parts of the world, think about where you would like to go. Perhaps we could go to your home town of New Orleans first. I have never been there before. I would be interested in Mardi Gras!”

Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal, and held on for a long moment.

“We will be a weird couple, wherever we go, won’t we. Not that I care. I just want to be with you.”

“And I with you dear Will. We will take your dogs with us so don’t worry, we won’t be alone.”


End file.
